


Fixation

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feeding, M/M, Online Dating, Sex, Weight Gain, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Kageyama is a gainer Hinata meets online..he ends up being his encourager and they meet in real life after finding out they live pretty close to one another





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewizzard/gifts).



> Another exchange fic with shewizzard! Always a pleasure of course
> 
> This is definitely unbetad so please forgive me. I'm a terrible proofreader lol but i did try! 
> 
> this was supposed to be 6-7k but i got carried away and its like over 9k (insert shamelessly cheesy dragonball Z joke here) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! I always have fun writing Haikyuu! I hope to post more Haikuu! fics in the future!

For Shoyo Hinata, real life these days was fairly boring.

Moving to a new place, starting a new job—those things were supposed to be exciting…yet they just weren’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t have friends or anything—he knew a few guys in town from school. They went out for dinner or drinks a few times a month. Ryu and Yu were always excitable and buying him drinks under the guise of being his senpai no matter how many times Shoyo reminded them they were all adults now. Koshi was at least slightly more responsible and Kei…well he really just didn’t give a shit either way.

All in all, they were a great bunch of guys but something still felt like it was missing. Shoyo did the same things almost everyday. He ate the same foods and took the same streets to work everyday and—

“You know what you need dude?”

Shoyo had no idea but he was sure Ryu was going to tell him.

“You need to get laid.”

He practically choked on his beer as even Koshi seemed to silently agree. “Wh-what?”

“You’re always so uptight when we go out,” Ryu offered. “Which is so not like you.”

Even Kei chimed in which surprised Shoyo more than a little bit. “Even I’m a little shocked by it. Not bothered, but shocked.”

If Kei had noticed, he must’ve been acting off.

“Guys, I’m fine.” He wasn’t even aware he’d been doing it, and despite trying to flash a signature grin now, it seemed no one was buying it.

“Maybe Ryu’s right?” Koshi shrugged and that was when Shoyo’s jaw finally went slack.

“You’re trading on me too?”

Maybe he really was uptight?

“No…I’m just saying…You go to work every day and you spend all your free nights out with us. You deserve a little intimacy.”

If he was being honest, Shoyo hadn’t really known “intimacy” since he’d graduated college. That was what? Sixteen months ago? Eighteen maybe?

Fuck…maybe he did need to get laid?

He didn’t exactly know anyone though, at least no one his type. He didn’t want to sleep with any of his co-workers or his friends. That left his pickings pretty slim.

“I don’t really know anyone,” he shrugged.

Yu just waved his hand as if that was no big deal, “I bet there’s plenty of guys in this place who would love to take you home.”

“I’m not going home with some stranger!”

He was not taking that risk. He’d end up buried in a ditch somewhere, disgracing his whole family with his horny stupidity. He wasn’t that damn desperate.

“Why n—”

Koshi stopped Ryu before he could even finish that question. “Why not try online? Or maybe an app or something? That way you can get to know them and narrow down what you want beforehand.”

Shoyo nodded, already lost in thought at Koshi’s much more reasonable idea. What he wanted? Why the hell hadn’t he thought about that beforehand? What he wanted wasn’t all that common, but not unheard of. He just had to find the right guy…

Because Shoyo Hinata was a feeder and intimacy was so much better with a few extra pounds involved.

X 

Shoyo would be lying if he claimed what his friends had said to him earlier hadn’t been thinking about what his friends had said earlier. Maybe it was because he was lying in his bed drunk but their words just kept repeating in his head. He wasn’t acting like himself lately. He was missing something and maybe that something was someone else? Or at least loosening up?

It was kind of hard to date when your idea of a hot date was watching someone eat past their limits or bust open the button of their pants. Shoyo had dated his fair share of guys in college—fat ones, skinny ones, one that was even willing to explore his fetish a little. None of them had worked out but those bad experiences shouldn’t have kept him from meeting people.

Problem was…he didn’t know where you went to meet people. He’d spent the last year and half looking at porn on the internet whenever he got horny, or lonely, or bored or…whenever. It was easier to live out his feeding fantasies online than in person. Breaching the subject of being a feeder was hard and most times he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

Sighing, Shoyo pulled out his phone, ready to succumb to the pull of trolling the internet for whatever feedee video he hadn’t already seen when he had a thought. Koshi had suggested a dating website or a dating app. He wondered if maybe there were kink dating websites? Specifically weight gain kinks, or chubby kinks, or feeding kinks or something even remotely close to what he was looking for. If he was really acting so off that even Kei had noticed, then he was desperate.

He pulled up a search engine just to see what sort of results he would get and was surprised to see quite a few options come up—promising ones. So he wasn’t the only person in the world looking for this sort of connection, hell he wasn’t even the only person in Japan. The problem now it seemed was what app or website to use? Why was this so complicated? He just wanted to connect with someone who was just as interested in eating as he was in feeding. Why did that seem so hard? 

Shoyo settled on a fetish-based app called “Fixation” and hoped that it wouldn’t be the worst drunk decision he had ever made.

X

So far, he’d had Fixation for about a week and while it was interesting, it hadn’t produced any sparks. He’d uploaded his picture and added his age with a short summary about his general interests—mostly volleyball. It allowed him to find people with similar kink interests and chat with them. While he’d seen a few cute guys, no one he was so drawn to that he wanted to message them. He had gotten a few messages from guys assuming he was a feedee himself. He chalked that up to his small stature. They probably assumed he wanted to be taken care of but he’d had to politely turned them all down.

All in all, he wasn’t feeling very confident. Maybe online dating wasn’t his thing? Maybe dating wasn’t his thing? Maybe he was destined to be alone…maybe he was being dramatic?

Things weren’t going to change overnight. It would likely be a few weeks before he met anyone worth while…and then he stumbled upon the profile of Tobio Kageyama and he thought maybe he wouldn’t need a few weeks after all. 

The guy in front of him was just his type—damn near out of his league honestly. Whereas all his friends and most of the guys he’d ever been with had brown eyes, Tobio had a deep velvety blue that had drawn him in the moment he’d landed on his profile. He’d only been looking at the guy’s pictures for a minute and he could already imagine himself getting lost in them…God, it really had been too long.

From what Shoyo could tell Tobio was tall, which he liked if only because he was so damn short. Peaking at five foot five had done him no favors other than tall guys tended to think he was adorable. Was it weird that he hoped Tobio would think so? He hoped not. He hoped he wasn’t overthinking anything.

Tobio seemed to have a lot of positive things going for him so far, but the one thing that had really grabbed Shoyo’s attention, more than his height or his eyes, of the aloof, uncaring but totally sexy expression he seemed to sport in all his photos…was how perfect his body was. Tobio was by no means small, at least not anymore. He had a picture or two of him at what looked like a fairly normal weight for his height, maybe the beginnings of a small pudge. From there though, it only seemed to escalate. The way his body seemed to round out in these photos, going from tall and slim, to kind of chubby, to just well—fat. He had to have gained eighty or ninety pounds between photos at least. At least that’s what Shoyo could guess from the way his belly stretched out, curling over the volleyball shorts he was wearing. The way he thighs were twice their size and barely squeezing into the same shorts. On a fetish app like this, Tobio had to know what a tease he was being. Shoyo could only imagine he got more than a few messages a day with guys throwing themselves at him. With a profile that simply stated, ‘looking for a encourager’, who wouldn’t jump all over it?

Despite his better judgement telling him this was way over his head, Shoyo thought what the hell? Tobio wanted an encourager, he could be that. Hell, it didn’t hurt to at least try.

X

Tobio pulled his phone from his pocket, surprised by the mid-day vibration. He hadn’t been expecting any texts, but knowing his luck it was probably Tooru sending memes again or someone else he had no interest in talking to…except it was neither. Instead, he opened his phone to a new message notification from Fixation. He was in the middle of work—writing up an incredibly dull sports review for an incredibly low scoring basketball game. He didn’t even care about basketball, so it wasn’t hard for Fixation to win him over.

Shoyo: Hey, I’m Shoyo!

Tobio fought the urge to answer back that he didn’t have to introduce himself considering his profile said his name already, but maybe the guy was just polite. Who knew? He clicked Shoyo’s profile before saying anything. He always like to see what he was getting himself into before responding to anyone. He had to admit, this Shoyo guy looked promising. They were the same age for one. Tobio didn’t really know a lot of red heads, but this guy was adorable with a bright smile and a mop of orange hair covering his head. Plus, he liked volleyball—his own favorite sport—and that was definitely a major plus.

Still, Tobio was a little hesitant. On his own profile, all he’d written was that he was ‘looking for an encourager’. Like him, it was pretty straight forward but usually he attracted the overly aggressive older types, men who only saw him as a fantasy and had no interest in actually getting to know him. Maybe it was too straight forward? Shoyo looked like a nice guy though, so what could it hurt to reply?

Tobio: Tobio. Nice to meet you.

Shoyo didn’t waste any time replying.

Shoyo: Same! How are you doing?

How was he doing? Tobio almost laughed. On an app like Fixation everyone knew what they were there for. No one really bothered with such politeness, they just went straight for what they wanted. Hell, a few time Tobio had just opened his phone to a dick pic. It wasn’t pleasant but it happened.

Tobio: I’m fine. You?

Shoyo: Can’t complain! Thanks

Tobio: Is this your first time on fixation?

Shoyo: yeah…that obvious?

Tobio: You’re way too nice, too polite

Shoyo: oh…

Shoyo: Should I be mean?

This time Tobio really did find himself laughing, hyperaware of his belly knocking into his desk as he did. He’d bet money Shoyo was just as innocent as he looked. He’d probably never even fed a guy before.

Tobio: No. I like nice. This is a good change of pace.

Shoyo: awesome! Glad I could be different!

This guy seemed so innocent Tobio almost felt bad for even messaging him back. Did he know the first thing about being an encourager? Was he even aware of what kink he had stumbled into? Hell, he was almost too adorable for Tobio to think he’d even had his cherry popped.

Shoyo: So…would it be moving too fast if I said I like your pictures?

Shoyo: Cuz I do

Shoyo: You’re cute

His eagerness was cute, too cute. Tobio found himself blushing over a few messages from a guy he’d met literally ten minutes before.

Tobio: Thank you. You’re cute too.

Shoyo: J thanks!

The smiley face was the fucking arrow to the heart. Like really, they were two grown men on a kink app…and he was sending cute faces? Tobio didn’t know whether or not he was supposed to take him seriously but he’d be lying if he said Shoyo didn’t have him at least a little intrigued.

Shoyo: a guy like you must be like a professional at this sort of thing right? 

Tobio: I’d guess that I have more experience on here than you do

Shoyo: So what next? I mean…you want an encourager right?

Tobio: well yes

Shoyo: then I guess this is your lucky day ;)

Tobio: Have you ever encouraged anyone before?

Shoyo: once in college. Didn’t work out.

Tobio: Because you were bad at it?

Shoyo: No! I meant the relationship. I was actually pretty good at the encouraging part thank you!

Shoyo: If you want… I can prove it to you 

And Tobio didn’t think he’d ever been this intrigued by anyone he’d ever met on this damn app, definitely not this quickly…but he really wanted to find out if Shoyo was even half as good as he thought he was.

Tobio: Fine. Tonight, when I’m home. I’ll send you a private streaming link and we’ll see what you can do

X 

It wasn’t as if Tobio had never done anything like this before. He’d been on Fixation for a few months. He’d tried this sort of thing a few times, but none of these guys had ever stuck. Since he’d decided to start gaining, he hadn’t really had any help. He’d been looking for some—for someone he could connect with and really enjoy the more intimate aspects of his kink with. He’d gained the sixty pounds in the last year with no help. He was tired of doing things alone. If things worked out with this Shoyo guy tonight, awesome, but if not, he’d just be in the same place he was before.

Tobio decided to keep it simple. He’d order pizza when he got home, send Shoyo some pictures, maybe a few videos, and just see if they had any chemistry. From the conversation they’d had earlier, he seemed promising. 

Tobio: I’m ordering pizza

He expected a quick reply, but this was almost instant.

Shoyo: Oh yeah? How much?

Tobio: Just a large, bacon probably

Shoyo: That’s it?

Tobio: It’s pretty big

Shoyo: for me maybe…

Shoyo: I’m pretty sure I could eat a large. I know you can do better than that

Tobio: We just met

Shoyo: Well I’ve seen your pictures and I doubt you gained all that weight playing it safe

Tobio couldn’t believe this guy. Was Shoyo challenging him? And why the hell did he even care? Even weirder…why did he find it hot? Without even thinking, he was browsing the pizza website just to see what else they had to offer. Damn Shoyo! He just wanted to prove Shoyo wrong. 

Tobio: How about pizza and some garlic knots? They’re filled with cheese or something

Shoyo: Come on Tobio, don’t tell me you’re not a dessert person?

Even if he wasn’t before, Tobio suddenly feels like he is now. Even before he orders, he feels hesitant. He can’t imagine he’ll finish all this. He’d gained about one hundred pounds total by eating a lot sure, but over about two years. He didn’t think he’d ever eaten this much in a sitting. For most of the other guys he’d tried, something like a pizza was more than enough.

Tobio: Everyone likes dessert

Shoyo: Exactly, so throw is a cookie or something, on me J

Without hesitation, a notification was popping up through Fixation. Shoyo had sent him enough to cover his meal and his tip, with a simple ‘enjoy dinner on me’. Tobio knew you could send money through the app, most apps were capable of that these days but in all his time no one had ever offered to help him pay for a meal—as if gaining wasn’t an expensive hobby.

For a first timer, Shoyo was pulling out all the stops. Tobio couldn’t help but be impressed.

Tobio: thanks. You didn’t have to do that.

Shoyo: I wanted to. I gotta contribute something, let’s you know I’m serious ;) 

He definitely was. There was no doubt in Tobio’s mind that Shoyo was definitely dedicated. He wanted to show he was just as involved so he filled his cart with all his food and a soda for good measure. He ordered and snapped his first picture, sending it over the Shoyo. His reply was immediate.

Shoyo: that looks a lot better!

Tobio: well we’ll see how this goes

Shoyo: it’ll go great—because I’m backing you up

Tobio: You’re incredibly confident for your first time

Shoyo: What’s there to be nervous about? You eat. I help. It’s simple enough right?

Tobio: I was never the best student

Shoyo: me either but Idk…we just met but I’m still feeling pretty confident

He hated to admit it, but Tobio was too. It was weird, he’d never been this excited before. There was something about Shoyo that was different, that actually had Tobio wanting to finish his food just to please him.

Tobio: how do you feel about tight clothes?

Shoyo: well I wouldn’t say no to you wearing some ;)

He knew he had some older clothes in the back of his closet, things that weren’t fit to wear in public. He quickly rummaged through the hangers until he found a pair of old pants that he thought were tight but might still button if he sucked in enough. He struggled to get them over his thighs, but with a few shimmies and shakes, he got them onto his hips. Sucking his belly in, he just barely manage to get the pants to button underneath. They were already painfully tight and he hadn’t even eaten yet. In the mirror he snapped a quick picture and sent it over. 

Tobio: tight enough?

Shoyo: for now…

Shoyo: nothing’s tight enough unless you’re busting out of it

Tobio fully intended to be.

X

When the food arrived, Tobio was sitting on his couch in his painfully tight pants practically salivating. He had his computer propped open, ready to stream videos over to Shoyo as they continued to chat on Fixation. It all looked so good spread out on his coffee table. He fought the urge to take a bite before making sure everything was right.

Shoyo: What are you waiting for ;)

Tobio: had to make sure everything is set up. You can see me right?

Shoyo: yes! perfectly

Once he was sure his camera angle was right for the thousandth time, he picked up the first slice, not even wasting time to blow it, before shoving half of it into his mouth. It tasted the same as it always did, but knowing Shoyo was watching him from the other side of his computer screen made it that much better.

He ate through two slices with ease and Shoyo didn’t say much. Tobio wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but he just decided to continue on. If nothing else, he had plenty of food to get him through the night. He went for a few garlic knots next, peeling them apart in front of the camera just so Shoyo could see how decadent they were. Hopefully he appreciated what he was going through for him, because he knew all this food was going to put him on his ass. Tobio ate a few, taking a moment to breathe in between. He released several deep breaths and grazed his free hands over his belly. It wasn’t quite swollen yet, but the pants had been squeezing into his hips since he’d put them on. He made sure to make a show of lifting his shirt and teasing Shoyo with glimpses of his bare stomach.

Shoyo: Not slowing down are you?

Tobio: Of course not

Tobio: Just taking a minute to let some food settle

Shoyo: You can eat more when you eat faster, just saying

Tobio: Oh yeah? I highly doubt you learned that from personal experience

Shoyo: Well, I’m not a gainer, but I paid attention in some of my classes

Tobio: The ones that turned you on?

Shoyo: …maybe

Shoyo: Don’t you have some pizza you should be finishing?

Tobio: yeah, yeah, I’m getting back to it

Tobio grabbed his next slice and made quick work of it. If he was taking Shoyo’s advice to move faster, he would never admit it. Each bite sat heavy in his gut, pushing it further out onto his lap. With one hand he fed himself and the other he rubbed over the dome of his belly trying to achieve some form of relief. Shoyo’s comments came in short uneven bursts after that and Tobio figured he was probably too distracted to form thoughtful sentences.

Shoyo: You look so good

Shoyo: You’re doing great

Shoyo: Don’t stop now

Shoyo: Has anyone ever told you your body is amazing?

Shoyo: Because it is

Tobio couldn’t but be flattered and it only motivated him to keep shoveling pizza and garlic knots into his mouth without hesitation. His stomach was stretching beneath his hand as he reached his limit.

Tobio: These pants are getting really tight

He tried to squeeze a finger down into the seam of his pants but there was almost no give. He could barely move without feeling like he was going to rip a seem.

Shoyo: Unbutton them. You’ll feel better

Shoyo: It’ll make room for you to finish

Tobio squirmed on his couch and pushed his pelvis towards the camera. He pushed his hands below his stomach and struggled to even reach his button, let alone undo it.

Shoyo: Having some trouble?

Suddenly he felt especially determined to get them open now and when finally did, he felt instant relief. He pushed the hem of his pants further underneath the overhang of his belly.

Shoyo: Feel better?

He had to admit that he did feel better without those pants restricting him. His stomach had room to spread over his lap and considering he still had an entire cookie, half a bottle of soda, and two slices of pizza left to eat.

Tobio: I do actually

Shoyo: Good! More room to finish eating ; )

X

By the time he’d pushed through everything, Tobio was at his absolute limit. With a long, well deserved moan, he swallowed down his last few bites of cookie to reveal a completely finished meal. Despite a certain sense of accomplishment, he felt pinned to his couch by his aching stomach.

Shoyo: I told you you could do it!

Tobio: I don’t think I’ve ever been this full

Shoyo: Then whoever was helping you before me obviously wasn’t doing it right

Tobio could hardly even find the strength to laugh as he sunk deeper into his couch. He had his legs spread wide in an attempt to make room for his stomach to expand but no matter what he did nothing worked. It didn’t matter what position he sat in, or how hard or soft he rubbed at his belly, it did nothing to alleviate his pain. The only thing that helped was the distraction that Shoyo provided.

Tobio: And I guess you’re the expert?

Shoyo: Just look at how full you are. I’d say I did pretty well

Shoyo: Show me how full you are. Would you have eaten that much without me? 

Tobio shifted as much as he could in his spot and lifted his belly for Shoyo to see. He was too full to hold it up for more than a few seconds. Any movement made his belly ache, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the feeling. He’d never pushed himself quite this hard and he liked showing it off for Shoyo—rubbing his belly, lifting it, jiggling it and whatever else he could do to hopefully turn him on. It was already starting to getting Tobio’s dick throbbing himself.

Tobio: Probably not… 

Shoyo: The only thing I can’t do is help you now ; ) 

If Tobio had a hard on, he didn’t necessarily want to admit it. He’d hoped it wasn’t visible under his belly, but then again, he couldn’t really see past the extra flesh to tell. It was pretty obvious for Shoyo apparently.

Tobio: yeah well…maybe one day you can get that lucky

Shoyo: lol you’re moving pretty fast with someone you just met

Tobio: I said maybe

Shoyo: ‘Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to see you’…which means you at least want me to talk to you again?

Tobio felt himself blushing like and idiot and Shoyo could probably see him through the webcam, which only made it that much more embarrassing. Who was he kidding though? He’d had a good time with Shoyo. He seemed like a nice guy that he could easily learn to like if they talked more. What did he have to lose?

Tobio: Yes 

X

If you asked any of his friends, they would probably say Shoyo had been in a significantly better mood the last few months—so much more like his old self. Even Shoyo had to admit he’d been a lot happier. He’d have to thank his friends for their suggestion. Connecting with someone who had similar interests had been the sort of change of pace he needed in his monotonous young adult routine.

Talking to Tobio was easily the highlight of most of his days. Of course watching him eat and encouraging him was always a treat, even just talking to him about every day things was just as entertaining. He’d learned a lot about his new friend from what he did, sports reporting, to how long he’d been gaining, about two years. His sense of humor could definitely use some work and he could be painfully blunt at times, but Shoyo liked him. He liked him a lot. 

Tobio’s increasing weight from his encouragement was only an added bonus at this point. Though his weight had been going up pretty steadily since they’d met. In a little more than six months he’d gained another forty-five pounds or so—a number Shoyo was very proud to say he was a part of. It had put him over one hundred since he’d started and that was something to be proud of. It would be better if Shoyo could actually experience that gain in person, but he wasn’t upset with their current set up by any means…it seemed Tobio was growing impatient though.

Tobio: I was 298 pounds this morning

Shoyo: that seven more pounds since last week! That’s awesome. Pictures?

Tobio: aren’t you tired of pictures?

Shoyo stared at his phone blinking slowly. He wasn’t really sure where that had come from but he liked the pictures Tobio sent him. His favorite were the surprises like a quick picture after lunch.

Shoyo: Should I be?

Tobio: I am. I’m tired of only talking through this app

Shoyo: oh! Well I guess I’d be fine with trying to change that soon if you wanted

Tobio: I do

Tobio: What part of japan do you live in? 

That question really caught Shoyo off guard. He’d been thinking something as simple as exchanging numbers but Tobio was thinking a lot father than that.

Shoyo: Yokohama, you?

Tobio: Tokyo

Shoyo: we’re a lot closer than I thought. That’s just a train ride away

Tobio: So how about I buy a train ticket then?

Shoyo couldn’t believe how quickly this was happening or how serious Tobio seemed to be—then again, Tobio wasn’t really good at jokes so maybe he could believe? It was just, he thought what they were doing talking everyday, and sending videos was just a dream come true in itself. Actually getting to meet the guy he’d been talking to and fantasizing about for the last few months seemed almost hard to believe, but why the hell not?

Shoyo: I’m free next weekend

X

This would easily go down as one of the most stressful weeks in Shoyo’s life. Tobio was coming to see him for the weekend, maybe stay with him, and he needed everything to be perfect. He’d cleaned his apartment more than once just to be safe. From what he could tell, Tobio wasn’t a neat freak but still more organized than he was. He’d stocked his friend and cabinets with things he knew Tobio liked.

He had a crisis over whether or not he should buy new sheets. Would Tobio even want to sleep in his bed? Should he invest in an air mattress? Could Tobio fit on an air mattress? Should he just book him a room at the inn a few blocks away and call it good? How did these types of meet ups work? Why was he so nervous? Was it supposed to be this hard?

By the time it got around to Friday there was nothing else he could do really. Everything was a perfect as he could possibly make it. He was set to pick Tobio up from the station after work and either everything was going to go perfect and he had nothing to worry about or everything was going to be a total disaster.

He hoped it wasn’t the second one.

The minute he got off work, he hopped in his car and headed toward the station eager to finally meet Tobio in person. His heart was beating a little faster and his hands were tense. He tried to steady his breathing and tell himself he had nothing to be nervous about…until he found himself suddenly slowing down.

Rush hour traffic.

No! Why today? Why now! Why was he slowing down to a complete fucking stop?

Tobio’s train would be at the station any minute and Shoyo couldn’t afford to get trapped in the middle of the highway right now. Yet here he was with his foot on the brake, barely even moving and still miles away from his exit and the station.

He hoped it was something minor and that if he waited a few minutes, things would get going again but after a good five minutes, he’d hardly moved more than a few inches. What had he done to deserve this? This was his first time meeting Tobio in person and he was going to be late. He didn’t want to take out his phone, but he really didn’t have a choice.

Shoyo: got stuck in traffic. Running late. So sorry!

Tobio: My train just pulled into the station. It’s fine. I’ll see you in a little bit

Shoyo appreciated how chill Tobio seemed to be about it when internally he was panicking. He had no idea how long this would take but he hoped he didn’t leave Tobio stranded at the train station for too long.

X

When it was all said and done, it had taken Shoyo over an hour to get to the station. It was dark out and getting chilly. As he finally pulled up, he felt like a total asshole. The only good thing was that the station was at least enclosed, so Tobio hadn’t had to stand outside and wait. He sent a quick message saying he was outside and got out of the car to await Tobio and his bag.

One thing he knew for sure, Tobio wasn’t hard to miss. He came out of the sliding doors and now that Shoyo was finally staring at him in person, he was in awe. It was one thing to see his body on camera, it was something different to watch him waddle his large frame towards his car, thighs fighting for dominance with each step and every ounce of his belly bouncing right along with them. With his towering height, he looked damn near three times Shoyo’s size. His mouth went dry as he absentmindedly opened his trunk.

“Hey,” Tobio said just as casual as if they’d grown up together their entire lives. 

“H-hi.”

He wanted to take Tobio’s bag, but he was too distracted to think straight. His friend hardly even seemed to notice, dropping it into the trunk himself. The blush already spread across Shoyo’s face only deepened as he watched him waddle towards the passenger side door. 

“Sorry about being so late,” he offered when he slid into the car.

The sight of Tobio barely fitting into the front seat of his modest size sedan was more than distracting. Shoyo could help but stare for a moment, taking in how close his belly was to the dashboard or how tightly the seatbelt dug into his stomach and chest. Tobio has pushed the seat all the way back and barely had enough room. Shoyo had his seat almost all the way forward and he’d flat stomach was nowhere close to touching the dash. He gulped hard.

Tobio shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Shoyo wasn’t sure if that was the sort of thing you said thanks to and by the time he’d thought it all out, too much time had passed for it to be relevant anyone, so he said nothing. Tobio said nothing, and they drove for what felt like an eternity but was really only like three minutes, in absolute silence.

Finally Shoyo couldn’t take it. His overactive mind had to fill the silence with something. “How was the train ride?”

“Pretty standard,” Tobio replied. “Can’t complain.”

“That’s good.”

Once again he was drawing blanks. He had the guy of his dreams literally squeezed into his car and his words kept getting lost in his throat. Talking to him online hadn’t been nearly as hard.

“Are you hungry at all?” 

He didn’t miss the way Tobio’s hand glided down his stomach. “I actually ate while I was waiting at the station.”

Of course he had, because Shoyo couldn’t be bothered to show up on time. It wasn’t his fault but he damn sure felt like it was.

“I’d kind of like to go to your place and lie down if that’s cool? I’m kind of tired.”

“That’s fine,” was what he said, but if Tobio snuck out in the middle of the night and never talked to him again, he wouldn’t be the least bit surprised.

X

“This is the living room. At the end of the hall is my room and that door on the left is a bathroom. There’s um…there’s food in the kitchen so help yourself to whatever.”

Shoyo knew his place was modest but he hoped Tobio didn’t mind much. He hadn’t scrunched his face up in disgust so at least the cleanliness was probably up to his standards.

“Mind if I shower?”

“What’s ugh…mine is yours.”

Tobio gave a brief nod in response and took his bag straight to the bathroom, locking the door swiftly behind him. The moment he thought he had total privacy, Shoyo let his body go limp, dramatically falling onto the couch. His leg his face slide into one of his throw pillows and let out a long aggravated grown.

Tobio Kageyama—easily one of the hottest guys he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing—was in his apartment, in his shower and he could hardly even form a sentence to talk to the guy.

He should’ve been able to hold a conversation. He should’ve been in that damn shower, lathering up Tobio’s rolls with body wash right now. Instead, he got up and dragged his feet to the bedroom to change into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, before making himself a pathetic pallet of blankets on his couch.

X

Tobio didn’t know what was wrong. Shoyo wasn’t talking nearly as much as he did when they were online. He was bright and obnoxious or nearly as cheery as Tobio imagined he would be. Maybe he was still irritated from the traffic? Or maybe Tobio’s sleepy demeanor and obviously nervous vibe was turning him off?

Tobio had never met anyone from online in real life before, let alone stayed with them. He had no reason not to trust Shoyo though—out of the all the people he’d ever met online, or hell in person, Shoyo was one of the people he’d made the strongest connection with. He shared his kink, but that wasn’t all that he was interested in. He genuinely seemed to care about Tobio as a person, so why the fuck couldn’t they get it together. Tobio had hoped coming out here would only lead to a deeper connection and maybe even a physical one, but when he came out of the shower, Shoyo was sprawled over the couch, flipping through TV channels and it was clear Tobio was sleeping alone tonight.

X

Tobio woke up first the next morning, which wasn’t really a surprise to him. Shoyo had told him on more than one occasion he liked to sleep in late on weekends. In fact, he could hair the tiny redhead snoring away on the living room couch. He was out like a log from the sound of things.

It was perfect really. Maybe a morning meal could help turn around the weird energy between them and turn this weekend trip into the fantasy he’d hoped it would be. After pushing so hard to meet, Tobio couldn’t let it end with them awkwardly avoiding each other all weekend. Besides, Shoyo had told him to make himself at home and what was more homey than a good breakfast?

X

Shoyo felt himself squirming in the couch, his neck stiff, his legs strewn about in wild directions, and the smell of burning pans wafting through the air…

Burning pans!

He popped up almost immediately praying to God his apartment wasn’t on fire because that would be just his fucking luck. He was relieved to see it was just Tobio standing in the kitchen, staring at an array of pans absolutely dumbfounded. At least nothing was on fire but it was still two hours earlier than he liked to wake up in the morning.

He stood up, stretching on his way over to the kitchen to observe what was going on. If Tobio glanced over at his exposed mid drift mid-stretch, Shoyo surely didn’t notice.

“Isn’t a little early in the morning to try and burn my apartment down?” 

Tobio looked over with an embarrassed frown, “I was attempting to make you breakfast.”

“Pretty sure I’m the one that’s supposed you breakfast,” he laughed, “Or did you suddenly switch our roles?”

“Of course not! I just…I thought it would be nice…since last night didn’t exactly go all that great.”

Shoyo frowned at that. He’d rather not relive the painful awkwardness that was the day before. Hell, Tobio had probably said more words to him in the last five minutes than he had at all yesterday. They were doing significantly better already. They both seemed so much more relaxed. Maybe some sleep and clean slate had been what they needed?

“I didn’t think things could get any worse but with the way you’re cooking…” he shrugged, letting out a slight laugh as Tobio pouted. 

“I’m sorry I’m not a professional,” he placed a hand under his belly, pushing it up to draw Shoyo’s attention, “If you hadn’t noticed, this body came from a heavy diet of fast food, not home cooked meals.”

Shoyo shook his head, giggling to himself as he walked toward to the stove. This was the closest he’d ever been to Tobio, his slim side, brushing up against the chunky bulges of his hips. In the car he’d felt nervous. In his own home, his own element, he felt much more at ease. “Move over. I’ll show you how to make a real breakfast.”

“My breakfast is real,” he countered but both he and Shoyo could hear the edge of playfulness underneath his voice.

“Really burnt, sure. I’ll show you how to make a breakfast that’s actually edible then.”

“That’s better.”

Grinning, Shoyo poked Tobio in his side. His wide body was still in the way of where Shoyo needed to be to get to the stove. “I said move over, and also, pass me some eggs while you’re at it.”

While Tobio did that, he proceeded to start the rice cooker. He could whip up a quick miso soup, toast, some omelets and a good amount of meat on the side. It would be more than enough the keep Tobio satisfied until lunch and not burnt either.

“You cook?” Tobio asked, hovering over his shoulder with a carton of eggs. His belly pressed softly up against Shoyo’s back. It was the kind of the distraction that would cause his to ruin breakfast if Tobio wasn’t careful. 

“Yeah a little. Have I not mentioned that?”

“No.”

“Well I do. I mentioned my sister once or twice—that plus a single mom working a lot. Somebody had to learn and so I did. I like to think I’m pretty decent.”

“Better than I am so far. My mom always did all of the cooking.”

Shoyo turned around, his abs brushing up just slightly against Tobio’s gut as he grabbed the eggs from him. “So you’re just used to being spoiled then?”

He didn’t miss the way Tobio turned his face to try and hide his own blush. “N-no.”

“Suuure.”

“Really.”

“Well how about you sit down, I’ll finish breakfast and I can show you what being spoiled is supposed to feel like then?”

X

Something about Shoyo being at ease made Tobio feel so much more relaxed. He didn’t feel nearly as tense as he had upon first meeting him last night. If anything, now he just felt flustered. Sitting in chair at the kitchen table watching Shoyo dart back at forth across the kitchen like a professional was a lot hotter than he could’ve imagined. If he stretched or casually places his hand under his shirt while he mixed something on the stove one more time, Tobio was going to lose it.

Shoyo was on the short side of course, a good five five or so. He was slim, but still athletic looking with toned arms and thighs that were hard not to fantasize about. Tobio didn’t know how many more times he could handle getting peaks of Shoyo’s and without being able to actually touch them. God he wanted to badly to touch them. He hoped that was a thing he’d he’d get to do at some point before he went home. They seemed to be vibing pretty well this morning, with Shoyo playfully poking him and not pulling away when Tobio stood close by. Now that they’d gotten over their initial awkwardness, Tobio had hope. 

His stomach growled in anticipation as Shoyo began placing his spread on the table. It looked amazing—eggs and rice fluffy, bacon crisp, sausage perfect. The toast was drowning in butter and the soup smelled deliciously rich. Tobio remember the last time he’d eaten something that wasn’t from delivery or a drive-thru but his mouth was already watering.

“This looks really good.”

Shoyo grinned proudly, “Thank you. Help yourself.”

Tobio was more than ready to, turning his body toward the table. He grabbed a plate, but the birth of his belly made it hard form his to reach across Shoyo’s table without straining.

Shoyo just laughed and stood up to take the plate from his hands. “You look like you’re struggling.”

Tobio blushed. Usually he just sat on the couch while he ate, resting food on top of his belly with ease.

“Don’t push yourself. Let me do it.”

Tobio thought Shoyo simply meant fill up his plate, but after piling it with food, he didn’t hand it back to Tobio. Instead he picked up a set of chopsticks.

“You don’t have to—”

“But I want to. You didn’t come all the way here for me to not feed you, right?”

“It wasn’t that far.”

“Not the point. I told you I was about to spoil you so let me.”

Tobio did as he was told and opened his mouth to allow Shoyo to pile bite after bite in it. His feast tasted every bit as good as it smelled at looked. Tobio found soft moans escaping his lips as he kept opening his mouth for even more.

“This is really good,” he offered as the first plate came to and end. 

“More?”

“Of course!” 

He let his hands rest over his belly as Shoyo went to work filling up another large plate. Tobio had packed an array of tight shirts, this one included. His goal was to eat enough at breakfast that his shirt rode up, teasing Shoyo with glimpses of his sagging belly—the very one he’d helped to create.

The first bite of his second plate had him sinking back into the chair with pleasure. The sound of its legs creaking under his weight was a pleasant surprise, if Shoyo’s wide eyed smirk was any indication.

“Sounds like you’re a few pounds shy of breaking my chair.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Don’t hold back. If it happens, I can always just buy a new one,” he winked. 

Tobio didn’t know a simple wink could be such a turn on but he was so glad his stomach hung down low enough to cover the hard on between his thighs…though having it rub up against his belly as Shoyo packed it with more food kind of made it worse.

Down two full plates, Tobio was starting to feel it packing in. Shoyo had made plenty though, at least enough for another serving and Tobio did not come here to disappoint. He didn’t even bother to worry when the chair made strained noises as he shifted his heavy body. He spread his thighs a bit wider and leaned back a little further. It gave him a little relief and he was especially excited when he felt his shirt sliding up on his gut.

“You’re not getting full in me are you? I’ve definitely seen you eat more than this.”

Tobio scoffed, “Of course not.” He reaches for Shoyo’s free hand and pressed it against his middle, right over his belly button. He felt a great deal of pride at how flustered Shoyo suddenly looked. “Does this feel full to you yet?”

“No it doesn’t. I’ll have to do something about that.”

Plate three went down slower but with help from Shoyo, Tobio pushed through it. There was still a little after that, not enough to make a full plate but at least half. Tobio was a little unsure, rubbing at his hardened belly. He was feeling it now, his stomach was pushing out against his hand. The skin was stretched tight.

“You have to finish it,” chided Shoyo as he teasingly ran his fingers over Tobio’s bulging midsection. “Leaving this little would be such a waste.”

Tobio playfully rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. As if Shoyo really had to try that hard to get his to finish a meal.

X

By the time he was done, Tobio found himself panting a little at the sheer amount he’d eaten. Just the amount of rice alone was pretty astonishing. His stomach was aching but he didn’t care in the least. A home cooked meal was better than the fast food he usually binged on any day.

“Thanks for that,” he offered, as Shoyo began piling dishes into the sink.

“No problem. I’m glad you liked my cooking.”

“Well it’s a lot better and safer than mine.”

“That’s for sure. Probably tastes better too.”

“Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in.”

“Speaking of rubs…” Shoyo cooed with a smirk. “You look like you could use some help there.”

Tobio would be lying if he said the idea of lying down somewhere with Shoyo rubbing his belly didn’t sound appealing…but he wanted Shoyo to do way more to him than that. He was embarrassed to think he was this turned on by being fed a homemade breakfast but fuck, he couldn’t hell it. That, plus being stuffed and Shoyo leaning against the counter, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his fucking shirt again was driving him crazy. Tobio wanted Shoyo to touch him and he wanted it now. How was it that this guy made him feel like a horny teenager?

“Are you offering?”

“Obviously.”

“Well help me up then.”

Shoyo didn’t hesitate to cross the kitchen and gently help Tobio up from the chair. Standing only jostled his sore belly, but the dull ache only turned Tobio on more.

“The couch?” Shoyo asked, but Tobio shook his head.

“Your bed.”

Shoyo looked back and forth between the hall and Tobio, as if looking for confirmation that he’d heard that right. Tobio started back, his face completely straight.

“Are you going to go or what?”

That was enough to put the tiny red head in gear and he quickly made it down the hall as Tobio slowly waddled behind him. He lowered himself into the bed carefully with Shoyo’s help and leaned back against the headboard. His stomach pushed out onto his lap. His shirt was just barely making it over his belly button. He looked and felt huge. Shoyo just looked excited as he crawled onto the bed and plopped himself on Tobio’s lap, straddling his legs.

“This okay?” He asked. 

Tobio nodded. It was more than okay, if the way his dick was throbbing under his belly was any indication.

Shoyo looked adorable at the end of his belly. His small thighs were less than half the size of Tobio’s. His body wasn’t half as wide. Tobio was sure he could easily wrap his hand around Shoyo’s wrist with ease whereas Shoyo would probably struggle to wrap both arms around Tobio’s whole body. Yet he was every bit as dominant as he was adorable and with the way his hands were moving, he seemed to know his way around a body like his pretty well.

Still though, Tobio wanted more.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” he offered and Shoyo looked up, tilting his head.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.” With that, Tobio used the little bit of strength he did have to lift his belly, and pull one of Shoyo’s hands underneath, where his dick was still painfully erect and waiting. “Do not hold back.”

That was all it took for Shoyo’s innocent demeanor to dissipate. An almost mischeavois smirk spread across his face as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the tight body Tobio had only fantasized about until now. He couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to run his hands along Shoyo’s six pack.

“That’s impressive.”

Shoyo blushed for just a moment before turning his attention back to Tobio. “Your turn.”

He lifted his hands and Shoyo made quick work of pulling his shirt over his head. His belly moved in waves with the sudden movement. Tobio groaned but Shoyo was already all over him, pressing their bodies together. One hand massaged at the side of his belly, while the other held him steady as he placed soft kisses along Tobio’s neck. He immediately felt his body melting under Shoyo’s touch. He’d thought about it after so many feeding sessions, but it was so much better than he’d ever really imagined.

And then Shoyo looked him straight in the eyes saying, “Don’t cum until I tell you alright?” Tobio was completely at his mercy as Shoyo’s hands and mouth worked their way down his body, paying attention to every curve from his plump chest down to the rolls on his thighs. He was currently down between Tobio’s legs, his face between his thighs, doing things with his mouth that seemed much to obscene for a guy as adorable as he was. He definitely had Tobio on the verge of blowing the load he’d been holding since breakfast. 

“Shoyo, if you don’t hurry up, I’m gonna lose it.”

His little redhead popped, wiping his mouth with a smirk. “Fine, fine. Just give me a few minutes to like, prep myself. Can you manage putting a condom on or do I need to do it for you?”

Tobio probably could manage it. He was pretty big, but not that big quite yet. Still, any excuse to let Shoyo touch him, he was going to take.

“You should probably do it.”

Shoyo smiled as if he knew, but didn’t complain. He carefully took time gathering lube and a condom, prepping himself, which Tobio was more than happy to watch, and then pushing his belly out of the way and sliding on top of him.

“This feel alright?” He asked, placing a hand on either of Tobio’s shoulders for stability.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He shrugged, “You could but considering I’m the one about to do all the work…”

“Wait wha—”

Tobio could even finish his sentence before Shoyo was giving him the ride of his life.

X

Even Shoyo found himself panting after the amount of work he’d put in, despite how in shape he thought he was. He’d wanted to impress Tobio, so he’d given his all for sure. From what he could tell by the way Tobio was lying, eyes clothes and breathing just as deep, he’d at least enjoyed himself.

“That. Was. Amazing.”

Shoyo grinned as he draped his arms over Tobio’s belly, lying his head down on top of them.

“Happy to satisfy.” 

They laid there for a minutes, silently catching their breath and just enjoying to absolute bliss of the whole situation. Last night had been so bad that Shoyo thought for a moment that the weekend might even be unsalvageable. Now all he could think about was when he was going to get to see Tobio again.

He felt Tobio’s hands slowly running through his hair and it was just the sort of relaxing sensation he needed. He closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the mound of fat beneath his arms.

“After that, I’m thinking we stay in and have take-out for dinner? How does that sound to you?”

“Does it look like I’ve ever said no to take out?” Tobio deadpanned and Shoyo laughed, giving the flesh beneath his hand a soft squeeze.

“Guess not.”

“Besides, I don’t think I’m ready to let you get up just yet.”

“Good thing I’m not ready to,” he said, before letting out a content sigh, “I’m glad you came. Seeing you in person finally, was a lot better.”

“Of course it was, and you know, we don’t have to stop at just this once.”

“I was hoping we wouldn’t. Fixation won’t exactly feel the same after this weekend.”

“So let’s give up on Fixation then,” Tobio said. His voice sounded almost nervous as he added, “We could make this a proper thing? Like you know, like see each other regularly, in public?”

Shoyo looked up with an almost comical grin, “Tobio, are you asking me on a date?”

“I guess?”

“I feel like as the feeder I should be asking you,” he huffed, but soon dropped it. “But I would love to see you again, regularly, in public.”

“Good.”

“Do I still get to feed you?” He smirked.

“Well yeah.”

“And give you belly rubs?”

“Yes.”

“And blow your mind in bed?”

Tobio rolled his eyes but even he couldn’t hide his grin, “Of course dumbass.”

Grinning proudly, Shoyo pushed up and planted a kiss on Tobio’s lips, “I think that’s our first pet name.”

The blush that crossed his was too adorable and Shoyo made a mental note to really thank his friends the next time they went out drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
